Love Me Again
by BTR-maslow-luv97
Summary: *SMUT* A little smut based off the video Carlos publicly posted on Youtube for BTR's song "Love Me Again" starring James. That video finally made me crack and write a smut to release some of this tension. Maybe should have been about Logan for his hip thrusts, but another one might be coming. It's my first smut here but hopefully it's good enough. -posted on tumblr on btrmaslowluv-
1. Chapter 1

**~Love Me Again~**

You arrive at the building earlier than expected, spotting over fifty girls standing eagerly in line to get into the hottest club in L.A. From the short dresses barely covering their thighs to the low-cut cleavage in front, each was a tell-tale sign of desperation. Their fake, white smiles flash the bodyguards in front of the door, only turning into frowns from the realization that will never be allowed in no matter how hard they try.

The continuous clicking of your black stilettos against the concrete sidewalk signals the girls to snap their heads and stare. Some watch with open jaws as you pass by, while others stab you with the daggers in their eyes. You brush your long, curled hair away from your face in the blowing wind and look down, rummaging through your small clutch purse to find your club entrance pass. The skin-tight red dress you decided to wear begins to ride up your legs, forcing you to yank it down slightly and adjust the thin shoulder straps. A group of males in front of the entrance notice your actions and gaze over your body, noticing every inch of the red fabric clinging to your skin. Some whistles travel to your ears, reminding you of the restless boys. An irritated huff comes from your mouth, followed by an annoyed eye roll. These guys are only interested in one thing as this time, and you did not come here for that from them.

The bodyguard at the front entrance spots you walking forward and nods his head, pushing a group of barely legal teenagers out of the way. "Hey (y/n), nice to see you here again" he greets, reaching for the door handle. The sound of the blaring music seeps through the crack, sending the vibrations up your spine.

"Thanks Dave" you respond, giving a friendly smile as you step closer to the door. "Gotta get back in the club mood sometime" you laugh, throwing your hands up to air pump then. Dave chuckles and shakes his head, shutting the door behind you once you finally get in. You slip the pass back in your purse and smooth out the front of your dress, fluffing your hair for some last minute volume.

The ceiling lights flicker around the dark club, illuminating the faces of the many happy, drunk dancers on the dance floor. Your eyes scan the floor and booths for your best friend, eventually spotting her on a bar stool flirting with the bartender. You let out a small chuckle watching her twirl her blonde hair around her finger and play with the ends. She was probably already on her third drink, even though you decided to show up ten minutes early just in case she got a little too drunk.

Licking your lips, you fight your way through the crowd of people, avoiding any bodies coated with sticky sweat. After a minute of squeezing through the empty paths, you join your friend on the neighboring stool and order a strawberry martini. The bartender gives you a light wink and leaves you two ladies to gossip and catch up on the minutes you missed.

"Ok, I've found about five guys so far I already want to take home and fuck" she admits, leaning back in her stool and taking a long sip of tequila. Her eyes move to the bartender's back, her teeth biting on her bottom lip as she stares at his ass. "And that includes the bartender."

The man behind the counter slides your drink next to your purse, taking the dollar bills you laid out in front and tucking them in his side pocket. He lets his eyes linger over the two of you before returning to an impatient customer. You carefully pick up your delicious beverage and sip slowly, tasting the sweet sugar surrounding the rim. "Why do you always look for a guy here?" you question, licking you lips again to rid of any excess sugar.

Your best friend raises her shoulders and answers with an open "Why not? They're hot, they're trashed, and they won't remember a thing. It's just a good way to get hot sex, that's all. Come on (y/n), don't tell me you haven't wanted to go home with any of these guys."

You spin around in your stool and lean against the counter edge, pausing for another drink of the refreshing martini as your eyes dart around the club. You can't lie. You know exactly what she's talking about. Exactly one month ago, at this very club, you met a tall, attractive man on the dance floor with short brown locks of hair swooped in the front. The angularity of his features drew you in, wanting to feel the soft skin of his cheeks and kiss down his sharp jaw-line. His striking hazel eyes caught your own, sending sparks of sexual tension through the air. You remember the feeling of his hands tracing your hips when he finally asked you to dance, pulling you closer with every beat of the music. His hot breath always against the back of your ear, whispering endless sensual compliments for the rest of the night. The club seemed to disappear, leaving you two in your own world with each second that ticked away. Your hand looping around the back of his neck, only igniting the friction between you two even more. There were a few instances that drove you crazy, like his fingers dangerously dipping to the hem of your dress and brushing against your thigh, or the way his hips seemed to press harder against your backside as the smell of your perfume drifted into the air. Just as you were about to give in to a night of desire with him, he was forced to head home early because of his drunken friends causing chaos inside the club. You stood there and watched the handsome man exit through the doors, silently cursing yourself for not even getting his name. But most of all, you remember the soiled pair of panties you were forced to throw out at the end of the night because of the height of your arousal. Never had a guy made you so heated before. You were less than pleased that night to say the least.

Sitting there on the stool, you realize how quickly your panties are beginning to dampen just at the thought of the mystery man. You cross your legs and squeeze between your thighs, hoping the feeling will die down. Your fingers grip around the glass holding your drink as you bite your lip, trying to force a smile to your friend. She looks up from her alcohol and stares at you, noticing your actions. "Are you thinking about him?" she bluntly asks, cocking an eyebrow in amusement.

You shift uncomfortably and gulp your martini, staring at the design at the bottom. "Maybe" you murmur through the sides of the glass, darting your eyes to hers for a brief moment. A small snicker comes from your friend, followed by a slightly annoyed sigh.

"Why didn't you try to at least get his name?" she questions, placing her now empty glass behind her on the counter. "I mean if he got you as wet as you said he did, why not go for it?"

Your friend's voice gets louder with every word, making you turn in your seat and look around for any eavesdroppers. But everyone seems to be focused on their partner on the dance floor or the number of drinks in their hands. You put down your half gone martini and rub your lips together, tasting the remaining sugar and strawberry before answering. "He had to leave, remember?" you remind your friend, shaking your head. "And I'd rather forget it. Chances are I won't see him again."

"You never know…" your best friend hints, raising her eyebrows for emphasis. "He might come back to look for you." She flips her blonde hair over her shoulder and half smirks at your puzzled face.

"Why would he do that? I'm probably just another girl he wanted to take home for one night but didn't get the chance" you tell her, loosening the grip on your legs slightly. "Nothing special about me." Your best friend snickers once more and rolls her eyes, turning her body away from yours slightly. "What?"

"Clearly you didn't see each other on the floor that night then" she remarks, leaning forward to talk to you. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was fucking you right then and there."

"I wish" you sigh, holding onto the edge with your hands. You could picture his large hand sneaking its way underneath your dress, his fingers sliding up and down the middle of your wet panties before slipping them aside. His thumb circling over your clit, flicking it ever so slightly to hear your soft moan. Plunging a single digit into your core, directly hitting your sweet spot and sending pleasure throughout your entire body. The more you think about it, the wetter your panties get. Your womanly scent starts to seep through the material, causing you to slide off the stool and yank your dress down. "I'll be back" you let your friend know with shaky breaths. "Bathroom break."

As quickly as you can, you step around others in the club until you find the woman's bathroom door. Racing through the door, you stop by the mirror and use a cool paper towel to pat around your neck. Your skin is almost on fire just by the fantasies of your dancer, begging for a man's touch right now. You're so desperate you would please yourself in a bathroom stall without any afterthoughts. After a few long breaths and a needed swipe across your forehead to calm your hormones, you finally fix your hair and make-up to look presentable again before stepping out of the bathroom.

Your eyes find your best friend right away, watching her order yet another drink from the bartender. Just as you are about to step around the dance floor, a pair of arms wraps around your waist from behind and pulls you closer to their body. Instantly your body tenses, ready to spin around and slap the daring person with your purse. You can feel the person lean into your hair, putting its lips right next to ear to whisper "You always look good in red" in a low voice. The smell of cologne breathes in through your nostrils, circling the air you're standing.

Goosebumps cover your arms from his deep voice. You know that voice. You know that smell, toxic to your aroused body at this time. The feeling of his arms isn't foreign to you. You recognize it all oh too well. The pair of arms spins you around, allowing you to see the face of the man that has been on your mind non-stop tonight. His hazel eyes are familiar to you, grazing over your blazing body before locking with your own. He smirks at you, a sexual fire glistening in his eyes. You stand motionless, unable to respond with the fact that your mystery man has returned.

He tightens his grip around your waist and looks down at your face, tilting his head to observe you. The feeling between your thighs is returning, stronger than ever. And you can't do anything to stop it. One look from his piercing eyes and you're paralyzed. You try to cross your feet over one another, but your body has other plans. It stays put, forcing you to feel every drip come from your core. Your musky scent stars to taint the air, causing the man to taste the air. "I see you missed me" he taunts, his lips inching closer to your own.

All you can do is nod to his observation, biting your lip hard enough to draw blood. Your cheeks flush, conscious to the fact that he knows. He licks his lips at the sight of your own and smiles, showing those perfect white teeth that should be biting at your begging skin, leaving his marks on you like you were only his. "I didn't seem to catch your name before" he blows into your ear, making your entire body tingle. "I'm James."

"(Y/N)" you choke out, your voice sounding higher pitched than usual. A deep chuckle bellows from within his chest, acknowledging that he does know what's he's doing to you. You swallow the words caught in your throat, breathing in thick air around you. If he can scent you, then most people can. You glance around and notice a few people here and there talking, while most are on the dance floor.

You know it's time to start dancing before you give in to his touch completely. Just one more word from his mouth could send you pouncing on him. You start to take a shaky step towards the floor, but James squeezes your waist and pulls you back. "Let's skip the dancing tonight" he growls, biting slightly on your ear lobe. The heat between your thighs increases by the minute, your clit throbbing by his words. He releases you from his hold and firmly grasps your hand, racing through the crowd of people towards the men's bathroom.

"Wha-where are we going?" you manage to stutter out, frantically looking around the club for your friend or anyone who's watching this. James just shoves your question off and kicks open the bathroom door, pulling you inside with him. Your back slams against the cold metal, the click of the lock following right after. James hungrily attacks your lips, his hands going on either side of your head. You forcefully kiss back, lifting your hands around his neck to yank him closer. His teeth bite down on your bottom lip, his tongue swiping right over to ease the tingling pain. You part your lips and allow his tongue to enter your mouth, both battling for dominance over one another. The taste of alcohol consumes your taste buds, only igniting your hormones even more.

James wastes no time slipping his hands down the door to the bottom of your dress, sneaking one of his hands under the material while cupping your ass. His fingers graze over your panties, pausing at the wet spot in the center. One digit skims over the middle, causing your hips to buck forward in reaction. "I'm not leaving this time" he snarls huskily, his thumb lightly brushing the tip of your clit through the silky material. His fingers hook around your panties, pulling them down in one swift motion and letting them pool at your feet.

Your womanly scent escapes into the air, winding its way up to James' face. He pulls away from the kiss and stares at you, his eyes coated with a layer of lust. The hazel irises are now almost a dark brown, clearly indicating how much he wants you. You take a moment to catch your breath, but it slips away once James' fingers torturously slide over your slick folds. The heat from his hand makes you wetter by the second, almost teasing you body from its lack of contact. He continues to tease you, allowing his fingers to graze over your sensitive area for just a second. You squirm under his touch, practically begging him to feel your heat. "James" you plead, the need growing with every breath. He takes his two fingers and spreads your lower lips, his pointer finger circling at your entrance. An animalistic like sound comes from your throat, letting James know how impatient you're getting.

"Getting restless, aren't we?" he snickers, raising an eyebrow and leaning down to kiss you. From the back of your ear to your collarbone, James nips at your exposed flesh. He bites down hard on your pulse point, causing a yelp to echo off the walls. His teeth grind over the area deepening in color, the stubble from his face scratching your burning skin. You can feel him sucking on your delicate spots, making you moan in pleasure. You body temperature rises by the minute, the urge to get out of your restricted clothes increasing. Your hands claw their way up to his tie, tugging his face closer to yours. You lips crash against his, your tongue diving between his parted lips to taste his addicting flavor. Just as your manicured hands slide down his broad, solid chest to unbutton his white club shirt, James plunges his fingers past your barriers deep in your core. An unexpected cry makes it way past your lips, making James smirk even more. Inch by inch, he presses his digits right against your sweet spot, causing your eyes to flutter back. Small moans continue to escape your lips, only to be silenced by James' lips against yours. He tugs on your bottom lip and mumbles "So wet for me" in approval.

You arch your back as his fingers repeatedly touch your spot, sending you closer to your edge. The coil in your womb tightens, signaling your first release is coming soon. James picks up the pace, his digits curling inside of you. Your mouth hangs open in a perfect O, the shaking of your legs indicating that your time is coming any minute. The clenching of your walls around his digits makes James pull away from your kiss, a small pout forming on your face. With one more push, the tip of James' fingers directly hit your sweet spot again, allowing you to experience your much needed release. Your body's natural juices flow around his fingers as your eyes roll back in your head in bliss. The stars explode over your eyelids, overwhelmed by the sensational orgasm you are experiencing. James removes his fingers and brings them up to his face, licking and sucking on every one to taste your sweet nectar. His eyes are directly glued to yours, his lips curling up at the pleasure of pleasing you. You watch as his fingers are cleaned of your natural juices, causing you to bite your lip again.

Thinking that it's your turn to help him, you hand snakes it way down to James' pants, undoing his belt quickly and letting it fall to the ground. James moves his wet fingers to your neck and draws a line down, intensely staring at your body shutter under the cool feeling. He travels down into the valley of your breasts, peeking his fingers underneath the fabric of your dress and drawing circles. You lean forward to nip at his own skin, biting at the tanned flesh as you begin to peel his shirt away from him. Each of your delicate nails brush over the middle of his chest with every button you undo, making James breathe in sharply. You push his shirt over his shoulder and roan his perfectly toned chest, sculpting every chiseled ab and feeling his hot skin. He pulls down the top of your dress and lets your breasts bounce free, your nipples hardening in the cool air. You brush your hands over his abs and maneuver down to his growing bulge, cupping it and kneading gently.

James grunts and bends down to suck on your nipples, circling your buds with his tongue. His hot breath sweeps over the sensitive area, his teeth clamping around one and sucking vigorously. You suck in a quick breath through your teeth, fighting the urge to loudly moan in delight. You slither your hand into his pants and under the waistband of his boxers to feel his manhood. You grasp it and begin to stroke it, feeling it harden beneath your touch. James hisses at your burning touch, twitching in your hand as his hands lift up the bottom of your dress completely over your stomach. He cups your breasts in his hands and fondles them, pinching the nipples between his fingers. You pick up the pace, pumping his throbbing cock harder as James moves onto the next breast.

You are about to kneel down to please James when his hands stop you, his head shaking slightly. "No time for that tonight babe" he informs you, that spark lighting in his eyes. Snatching your legs from under you, James walks over to the restroom counter and sits you down next to the sink. He pushes your dress to around your waist and drags your hips forward, allowing him perfect access to your entry. You place your palms behind your back and spread your knees apart, your body begging to feel him inside of you. James tugs his pants down in front of you, yanking his boxers with them. His manhood springs free from its restriction, making your mouth watering at his enormous sight.

In one swift motion, James thrusts into you, your walls clenching around his thick cock. You scream in pleasure as he rams into you, not taking any time to slow down. Your body forms a layer of slick sweat, causing you to slide on the slippery top. You wrap your legs around James' torso and grip onto the side of the sink next to you, moaning from the indescribable feeling. He holds your hips and adjusts the angle, hitting your sweet spot dead-on. The sounds of pure desire echo in unison, the noise of skin slapping skin bouncing off each wall. James then trails his tongue around your collarbone, dipping it in each crevice and shifting to the bottom of your neck. His cock drives deeper into you as you begin to nibble at his neck, sinking you teeth into his salty skin. James growls at your actions, twirling his tongue around your raised buds with every thrust. Your eyesight begins to blur as the feeling builds in your womb, the tingling traveling from your arms down.

"James- I'm gonna cum" you pant, your voice rising as he pounds into you. He smirks against your heated skin and chuckles darkly, gripping your hips and locking them into place. Your legs wrap around him tighter as your orgasm prepares to unfold, your eyes fluttering and mouth opening with the feeling of James nailing your sweet spot. "Ah James I'm about to lose it!"

"Sh baby, just let it go" James tells you in a softer voice compared to his fast and hard thrusts. Right after he speaks those words your walls clench tightly around his cock, your orgasm hitting you hard. Your head falls back as the feeling of ecstasy consumes your body, your eyesight blurring from the intensity of your strongest orgasm.

You cry out one last time as you ride out your orgasm, James coming right behind you. With one final thrust, James spills his hot seed inside of you, a sexy grunt coming from his thrust. "Shit" he growls, his teeth closing together as he leans over to kiss you. The sound of your moans dies down as you both collapse against the counter, James still remaining inside of you.

You both enjoy the feeling of each other for a little longer, James finally pulling out of you to put on his pants. His picks them off the ground and secures them in place, putting the belt over it and getting his shirt. You slide off the sink counter and pull up the front of your dress, smoothing out the bottom to cover over your thighs. James takes your panties in his two fingers and dangles them in front of you, slipping them into his pocket with a smug smile.

"I need those" you remind him, crossing your arms and raising your eyebrow. James gives you a look of satisfaction and shakes his head.

"Guess you'll have to get them from me next time" he smoothly replies back, his dominant tone clearly evident over you. You stare back at him and roll your eyes, understanding his little game. James takes a step closer to you and breaths on your still blazing skin. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it" he mumbles against your ear, licking the outer shell before pulling away.

Your legs still feel shaky after your club bathroom session, so you just fix your rustled hair and unlock the door. James waits behind you, watching you as you exit the restroom. The moment you walk out the door, you bump into the one of the people still at the club. The person turns around, your body relaxing when you realize it was your best friend.

"There you are!" she exclaims in a relieved tone, holding onto her stomach. "Where the hell did you go? I tried looking for you in the women's restroom but you weren't in there…"

"I'm good" you reply, not giving her a straight answer. You bring your hand up to your face to fan yourself, trying to cool down your body temperature and hide any bruises or hickeys before they appear. Your best friend watches your actions with a puzzled look, looking behind you to see the men's door.

She brushes the thought off and shakes her head. "Come on. Let's go" she tells you, holding up your purse with your stuff in it. "I have your stuff." She turns around and begins to walk to the door.

Just are you are about to take a step to leave, James exits the restroom and purposely bumps into your backside, causing you hips to buck against his. A small moan escapes your lips, reminding you of the pleasurable act earlier.

James hears your response to him and chuckles, leaning down one last time to whisper "Don't you worry. I'ma make you love me again" before slipping something down your dress and walking away.

Your hand reaches around your dress, pulling out a slip of paper that reads James' phone number. You laugh to yourself at how smooth he is, the paper tucked between your fingers as you walk out of the club. You see your best friend turn around just as James passes you, her shooting you a look before you finally step out of the building.

She notices the look on your face and smiles, seeing the piece of paper in your hand. "Was that the guy you were talking about?" she asks, her eyes widening as you nod your head. "Damn girl, nice choice."

"Thanks" you smile, grinning at your night experience that she has no clue about. The two of you walk down the sidewalk towards the intersection, your best friend stopping as the sign changes to Don't Walk.

"So what were you and James doing?" she curiously questions, trying to poke and prod information out of you.

You give a sneaky smile, the memories replaying in your head. That was the best night you've had in a while, and you don't want to ruin it by everyone finding out. Sometimes it's better to keep things quiet. "Oh we were just chatting in front of the bathroom…"


	2. Chapter 2 (Part 2)

**First off, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed my first smut posted on here. I took all your comments and suggestions into consideration while typing part 2, which I had some crazy urge to write last week. As far as using (y/n), I did that because **_**Love Me Again**_** was posted on my tumblr as well. I know some stories on there include that as extra, but I've decided not to include it in my smuts anymore. I agree with you all about how it loses the flow of reading and people read (y/n) quite literally. Therefore, (y/n) has gone *POOF* and vanished.**

**I'd especially like to give a shout out to **_**grayhap**_**'s review for making me consider writing another part to this story. There is some plot in here because it is a part 2, but I may just keep adding chapters to this because I get urges to write. The beginning few pages is plot (at least on my document it is), but it creates a good build up to the smut itself. I was up last night until 2:00 A.M. typing this so I could e-mail it to a friend, and they told me they could "feel the sexual tension in the air." And that makes me very happy since I sent her only up until the very beginning of the smut. Then she proceeded to yell at me with all caps saying "DAMN YOU I'M ALL EXCITED, THEN THE PAGE IS BLANK. WHY YOU. GOD ACK." She'll probably be reading this, and you know who you are ;) You know the special treat I put in here for you too**

**Okay, that's enough talking for now. I bet half of you skip over this just for the smut. Without further ado, here is part 2 for Love Me Again. Enjoy my loves.**

* * *

**~Love Me Again Part 2~**

You wake up the next day in the comfort of your own bed, your attire from last night still clinging to your body. Sitting up, you try to tame your messy hair and smooth out the tangled curls. Letting your eyes drift to the nightstand next to your bed, they stop and lock on the crinkled piece of paper lying right next to your phone. A smirk creeps up on your lips, last night still vivid and clear in your mind. You can still smell James' cologne on your dress, causing you to run your hands down the sides of your body and moan softly. Just remembering his hands and lips roaming your body while he thrusted repeatedly into you creates a heat between your thighs, reminding you that you're lacking a pair of panties underneath. James decided to keep it for himself until "next time", which you're secretly hoping is soon. Very soon.

Picking up your phone and James' number, you bite your lip and think of a clever way to begin the conversation. A humorous thought comes into your mind, your thumbs flying as you start typing_. "So all in all, the men's bathroom is pretty nice I must say"_

Not even a minute later your phone sounds, signaling a reply from James. _"Mmm, back already? Didn't get enough last night?"_

You roll your eyes and type back a reply_. "Just wanted to know what you're doing with those panties of mine"_

_ "You know you missed me. That's why you texted first thing this morning"_ The subtle cockiness in his text makes you smirk. He's good, but there's nothing like a good challenge in the morning.

"_I missed my panties…" _A small giggle comes from your mouth as you see that the message sent.

Another vibration of your phone informs you of his immediate response. _"So that's all you could think about, huh? Your pair of panties that was soaked anyway?"_

_ "Those were one of my favorite pairs"_

_ "Feel special I didn't rip the damn thing off of you" _Just that text sends a wave of heat down between your thighs again. More images cloud your mind, envisioning James forcing you to the ground and disregarding every ounce of your clothing without any care how they come off. Fabric ripping, clothes being dropped to the floor, the rougher side definitely is an open possibility for you now.

With every text that's sent or received, you smile just a bit bigger and giggle just a bit louder. _"It's fine, I have other ones I can wear. Sexier ones"_

James' response comes back just as fast as the others, clearly showing that he's enjoying going back and forth as well. "_Why don't you just call me, beautiful? I want to hear your voice, not just text messages that tease the shit out of me"_

Instantly you hit the dial button on your phone, crossing your ankles on the bed and leaning back on your open hand. The ringing echoes in the phone, causing to chew your lip apprehensively. Once the ringing disappears, you know that he picked up.

Instead of a simple hello, you hear James ask "So, what are you wearing…" in a low, husky voice. His lips sound like they are right against the speaker, sending a chill down your spine.

"My dress…" you tell him, curling the corners of your lips up while glancing down at the apparel that's barely covering your legs anymore.

"Going commando, I like it." A chuckle comes to you from the other line, expressing his approval. "So you really miss those panties of yours, huh?"

"Mhm," you murmur, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Like I said, they're one of my favorite pairs…"

"I'll give them back to you, after I take you out for dinner tonight."

You pull away from the phone, slightly surprised from his forwardness. "Oh really?" you tease, biting down on your lip. "We're going out to dinner?"

"Yes we are," he confirms in a clear tone. "So be ready by six, and wear something nice. I'll pick you up."

"And how do you expect to do that if you don't know where I live?" you question, kinking an eyebrow while adjusting the grip on your phone.

James clears his throat, speaking up to say "You didn't let me finish, gorgeous. I was just going to ask. I need to let the driver know."

"Driver?" you repeat, your eyes widening. "I hope you're not going all out for me or anything."

"You deserve only the best," James answers in a sweet tone, something new to your ears. "Now why don't you give me your address so I can arrange everything."

You smile and give your address, making a mental note to save his number in your phone for future references. The two of you stay on the line briefly, James having to go to tend to some "business" as he so calls it for later. After saying goodbye to one another, you jump into your activities of the day to prepare for your evening with out with James later.

Soon enough, the grandfather clock in your hallway rings six times, making you look in the mirror on the wall at your outfit of choice. You decided to go with the classic black dress with a sweetheart line and two straps descending into the back. A pair of black pumps are on your feet, accenting your tan and toned legs. Your long hair is swooped in a sexy side bun, framing your face beautifully. A simple smoky eye and deep red lip stick complete your look, making you ready for the night.

Not even a minute later there's a knock on your door, the butterflies in your stomach acting up again. You'd be lying if you said you weren't nervous. You would be for any date. But knowing who's behind the door also sends a heat wave over your body, preparing you for what you are going to see.

And it does not disappoint you. Opening the door, you see James standing on your steps in a dark grey button up shirt and black pants, a red tie hanging around his neck. The hair on his head is perfectly styled, the swoop in the front for the sexy edge. He smiles at you and lifts his hand up, presenting you a single red rose. You gasp and reach for it, bringing it to your nose to smell the enchanting scent. "Thank you," you whisper, admiring the beauty of the flower in your hands.

James' smile grows as he speaks to you, looking directly at your big, bold eyes. "Like I said, you look good with red," he comments, skimming over your curvy body with his eyes. "But I'd say black comes in close second too. You look stunning."

You can't hide the blush that creeps up on your face, tilting your head down to hide your slight shyness. Stepping to the side, you gesture inside your house with your free hand. "Please, come in."

James takes a step up into your front hallway, looking around and following you as you bring the rose into the kitchen. Heading for the cabinet, you open it and grab the thin clear vase near the edge, hearing your date pulling a chair out at your island and taking a seat.

"I think we're doing this backwards," James chuckles, folding his hands and leaning them on the counter. "I fucked you first, and now I'm taking you to dinner."

You laugh and run the water for the sink, filling the vase up and placing the rose inside. "Well, I don't think anyone does the traditional way anymore," you reply, turning around to arrange the vase in the middle of the counter. "I'm not the type to complain about something like that."

The two of you exchange a quick laugh with each other, James sitting up from the chair and pushing it back. "Well, the reservation is at 6:30 so we should probably be leaving. You have everything?"

"Yup. I'm ready to go." You sneak from around the counter next to James, his hand resting on the small of your back as he guides you to the limousine that's parked right out in front of your house. "Oh my god!" you gasp, freezing in the middle of your walkway. "You rented a limo?"

"Why? You think it's too much?" James jokes, walking ahead of you to open your side door.

You shake your head and slowly close your mouth again, stuttering out "I-I guess not…" as you slide into the seat.

James comes in after you and shuts the door, saying something to the driver before moving next to you. His eyes fall down to the exposed part of your legs not covered by the dress, his teeth resting on his bottom lip. "You know you look good right now," he informs you, his voice sounding just a bit lower.

"So do you," you giggle, holding his tie to flip it playfully. His hand catches yours and slides it down, skimming past his chest, around his belt and along his thigh before lifting it off. You're about to frown when his fingers intertwine with yours, squeezing gently as you ride to dinner.

After spending nearly two hours at the Italian restaurant, you can agree that you're feeling good right now. Not drunk, but good. Two glasses of wine and a sip of James' mixed drink loosened you up just enough, making the night full of laughter and intellectual conversation. You two learned a lot about each other, including the tiny detail of being kinky and submissive in bed that you let slip out. The only response from James was a tiny smirk while sipping his glass, something flashing in his eyes for a second before disappearing.

Now, in the limousine on the way back to James' place for some dessert, you can't stop staring at James. You never noticed until now how his button up clings to his chest, outlining the muscles in his arms. His tie is begging to be yanked, hanging loosely as he sits and leans forward. The black pants are hiding your prized treasure, a barely visible lump showing in the front. Your eyes dart up to his, your tongue swiping over your lips as you see they are getting darker by the second.

Even watching him, James doesn't turn to look at you. But he's still teasing. His body is facing perfectly straight, except for his hand that just so happens to be resting on your knee. The warmth is making your body crave for more, the heat radiating from your core increasing as well. His feather like fingertips dance their way up your leg, caressing the soft skin underneath. Your teeth sink deeper in your bottom lip as they skim across, reaching the hem of your dress in a matter of seconds. He casually slips them underneath, rubbing his thumb on your inner thigh without even flinching. A damp spot begins to grow on your panties, knowing that it won't be long before he'll be able to pick up on your scent like he did at the club.

Just as you feel a drop coming from your core, the limousine slows down as it approaches the front of James' house. You watch as James lifts his hand off of your thigh, a small whimper coming from your lips from the loss. He opens the door and holds his hand out for you, yours resting over his as you stare at him with wide eyes. James smirks and helps you out of the limo, your heels clicking on the dark, paved road. He releases his grip from your hand, only to place his house keys there instead for you. "Go ahead and open it up," he tells you, shutting the limousine door. "I'll be there soon."

You nod your head and step onto his grass, moving slowly as to not sink in the slightly damp front yard. Stepping onto his walkway, you head straight for the door and turn the key. The door swings open with a single push, revealing the beautifully done house James lives in. Taking a step onto the hardwood, you look around and gasp once again. "Wow…" you say to yourself, amazed by the décor of the house.

Too caught up in the daze, you don't hear James approach you from behind until a piece of fabric is draped over your eyes. You open your mouth to speak when James' hot breath comes in contact with your ear, causing you to freeze every little action. "Take the dress off," he whispers, his lips pressing lightly against the shell of your ear."Right here." The sound of the door closing and locking breaks you of your frozen stance.

A jolt of sexual excitement shoots all the way down between your legs, your clit beginning to throb just by his words. Without making a sound, you slip the dress straps over your shoulders, pulling it down to pool at your ankles and stepping out of it.

James growls in approval at the undergarments underneath, seeing you standing in front of him wearing nothing but your lacey black bra and thong set. Taking your hand, James begins you guide you through his house, the sound of your heels going quickly muffled when you step onto a softer surface. Just as your foot starts to slide out of your black heel, you hear James' voice loud and clear behind you. "Did I say to take your shoes off as well?" he asks, the deeper, more dominant tone starting to come out.

You shake your head and put your foot back in your shoe, your teeth playing with the corner of your bottom lip. You can feel James beginning to circle around your body, the sound of his shoes scuffing against what most likely is a carpet covering the silent room.

"I don't hear an answer," he remarks, sounding slightly impatient.

"No sir," you quietly whisper, swallowing and closing your eyes behind the dark material.

He stops in front of you and places a finger under your chin, tilting your face up to his. Even though you can't see him, you know he's practicing peeling your undergarments off with his eyes. "Good girl," he praises, running the back of his hand over the side of your face. Bringing his hands to your shoulders, James spins you around until you're facing in other direction. He forces your back down, causing you to bend over with your ass up in the air. Your arms remain straight, your hands stopping when they hit another soft surface. Gliding your flexed hands over the area, you eventually realize that you are leaning on James' stairs in his house.

The sound of James' voice floods your ears shortly after, only rising your temperature even more. "So, you thought it was fun to tease me earlier today…" The smooth skin of his hand slides over the exposed part of your cheek, slithering to the fabric covering your wet folds. He barely rubs the area before moving his hand away, but it's enough to create a visible wet spot on your panties. "I guess I'm going to have to punish you."

You remain still as the weight of his hand disappears, jumping when it comes in contact with your cheek again, hard, painful and pleasurable. The slight stinging of your right ass cheek has you breathing in through your teeth, fighting back a noise in your throat.

Another harsh slap to your other cheek makes you clamp down on your bottom lip, nearly drawing blood.

"I don't hear you counting," James snarls from deep in his throat, grazing over the sensitive area he struck.

"I-I'm sorry sir," you apologize, struggling with your words. Your tongue sweeps over your lips, tasting the salty droplet of blood your teeth drew. "That was two."

He murmurs in agreement, faintly drifting his thumb over your almost burning skin. Just when you relax and gain your breath back, James delivers another blow that leaves teeth impressions in your tongue. "Three…"

Without any time to prepare yourself again, your ass receives another brutal spanking. You flinch at the momentary pain, never feeling so sexually driven in your life. "Four…" you hiss, sucking in more air through your teeth. At this rate, you'll be cumming in your own panties before he actually gets inside of you.

One more hit right in between your cheeks over your folds has your legs buckling in, shaking from the orgasm that's been building up. The mixture of your reddening skin and James' treatment of you sends vibrations all the way down to your feet, wobbling on your heels. Just as you hear James take in a breath to say something, you quickly sputter "Five…" to please him.

He withdraws his hand once again from your tingling skin, your body tensing and bracing yourself for another smack. However, instead of a sharp spank, his hands explore the curves of your body, going up to your bra strap to flick it against you. Your back arches from the surprise, slowly returning to its original position. A single digit finds its way under the band of your panties, raising them just enough so James can wrap his fingers around the sides.

That's when you hear a sudden rip, your eyes widening and mouth falling open afterward when it clicks in your head. James chuckles, ordering you to "Close that mouth of yours or else I'm putting this inside."

Instantly you shut your mouth, your chest now heaving back and forth from the fire ignited within you. Being complete vulnerable and forced to obey another releases a person inside of you that you never knew about. The one that deeply enjoys being the submissive person you are. The one that begs for it. The one that never wants it to end.

Waiting for James' next move, you squeeze your fingers in the carpet on the steps and play with the fibers standing up. James gropes your now completely bare ass with his large, skillful hands, pinching it hard enough to elicit a moan from you. "Oh, so someone enjoys this?" he taunts, inching closer to your soaked and dripping core.

Just when you're about to answer, your ears pick up on a rustling sound coming from the side. Not even a second later comes the sound of a door opening, a foreign voice echoing in James' open house. "James, you home? I've got the car keys to drop off to you."

Instead of moving and hiding somewhere like your brain is screaming, you lock up bent over on the steps. James steps away from your body, commanding "Don't you move" before walking away. Muffled voices travel to your ears, your breathing lowering to hear the other guest.

It feels like forever hunched over on the stairs until you hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Straightening yourself out, James comes up next to you and tangles his fingers in your hair, jerking your head back titled towards him. "This is the beauty right here," he smirks, bringing the same tender stroke to your cheek as the beginning.

"Hm…" you hear the other voice say, clearly a male's. "Isn't she stunning…" By the tone of his voice, you can probably guess this guy's raking in every inch of your exposed flesh to him. You feel embarrassed, humiliated, vulnerable and turned on beyond belief. Having another man eyeing you greedily tightens the coil in your womb, teetering you on the edge of your orgasm without having any contact right now.

" So Logan… You'd like to help me with punishing her?" he questions, pressing your lips together. "Fucking tease had me hard since this morning."

"Damn, I'd do something about that," Logan comments, still sounding like he's standing to the side. "But you sure…"

"Hold on." James yanks at something on your body, bright light suddenly flooding your eyes. Blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness, you allow yourself to take in the setting in front of you. You, in fact, are leaning on James' carpeted cream steps, your torn panties tossed further up. James is kneeling next to you, turning your head to look him straight in the eyes. Even with his irises a lustful dark brown color, he still seems concerned. "I have my friend Logan here…" he begins, letting you crane your neck to glance at his friend.

Logan stands in the middle of the open area, wearing a black v-neck and dark jeans riding low on his hips. His short raven hair is swooped up in the front, rising tall and gelled perfectly. His brown eyes stare right at yours, one corner of his lips tugging up in a cute crooked smirk. You softly smile back, blushing when your stance comes back to you.

Returning your head back to James, you watch as he licks his dry lips and takes a deep breath. "I told Logan about our little club session, and he's… curious as to how you are like this."

You answer the question hidden in his words with a "Yes," not even thinking about the outcome or consequences of involving another person.

James pulls back, shocked at your answer. "Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'm sure," you repeat with a firm tone, nodding your head at James to confirm that you indeed agree.

He kisses the top of your forehead, holding your face within his hands. "Let me know if you want us to stop. And I'll leave the blindfold off too."

You grin as he drops his tie with your wrecked panties, letting out a "Why thank you" with a wink in his direction.

James winks back, standing up and walking in back of you. Reaching out to take your hands, he stands you up straight, your back right against his chest. His hips grind into your backside, his hardened and concealed cock digging into your thigh. Moving his hands to your shoulders, James pushes you down until you're squatting on the floor with your heels still on.

"Hold it," he demands, nudging your legs apart with his shoes. James' hands move to his belt, quickly undoing it and holding it one hand. Taking your arms, he pins them behind you and secures them together with the belt. Then comes the wonderful sound of his zipper going down, your tongue licking your lips in anticipation.

You see James motioning Logan to follow him, watched the raven haired friend kneel in front of you to fully experience your completely exposed lower half. Skimming his teeth over his lip, he places a hand right on your stomach and lets it trail its way down to your core. Your lower lips are parted, Logan's eyes never leaving yours as he plunges two of his fingers deep inside you.

Your mouth opens to release the cry that's been bottled up inside of you, only to be silenced when James shoves his throbbing cock inside your mouth. You fight the feeling in the back of your throat, closing around him slightly before beginning to move your head back and forth. The grunts coming from the man hovering above you lets you know that you're doing your job just the way he likes it.

You begin to develop a rhythm around James' mouth, bobbing back and forth while dragging your tongue along his long shaft. That is until Logan decides to curl his fingers inside of you, brushing against your sweet spot. You lift off of James' cock just enough to moan, going right back to your work as Logan fingers you.

"Fuck…" James cusses, intertwining his fingers in your locks falling out of the bun. He starts to thrust in your mouth, controlling every head movement you make.

Logan continues to slide his digits in and out of you, changing the pace from agonizingly slow to quick and fast. The sounds coming from your mouth makes his own manhood twitch inside his jeans, the lump growing in front of your eyes.

It's not long until you feel your orgasm about to unwind, your walls clenching around Logan and calling for release. Logan looks up at James, asking him "Are you going to let her come?" with a mischievous look in his now blackened eyes.

"No," James replies, his head tilting back before his takes his dick out of your mouth. Logan then removes his fingers, bringing them to his mouth to taste you before taking his clothes off at a remarkable fast pace.

Next thing you know, James stands in front of you as naked as the day he was born, his erection a raging red and painful. He goes to the steps and sits down on them, pulling you back by the belt around your wrists until your legs are right in between his. His skin feels like it's on fire, only adding an extra layer of heat to your blazing skin. Spreading your legs, James lowers you down until your entrance rests at the tip of his cock, waiting until Logan steps forward with his cock standing on attention as well.

Opening your mouth, you take Logan's entire dick in, just as James slams his hips right up, filling you up with his enormous cock. You scream out from around Logan's length, feeling James repeatedly thrust into you with no mercy at all. He leans back against the steps, holding tightly onto your hips as he lifts you off of him time after time, only to force you back down.

You have to admit, it's a struggle trying to hold onto your sanity with James pounding into you as you also try to pleasure Logan. Putting the pain away, you suck Logan with all your might, flicking your tongue against him with every bob you make. James still continues to fuck you, swearing up a storm and noting how "Fucking tight" you are.

Logan's got his own share of curse words, mumbling "Shit" and "You dirty little girl" with every breath he sucks in. And as for you, the only noises you can make are short cries that are able to crawl up your throat and escape. The restriction of your arms has your fingers roaming the only few inches of James' chest that are in reach.

In a matter of another minute, you're back on the edge of total bliss. James hits all the way to your cervix, bringing a level of pain that makes it so hurtful but yet so pleasing at the same time. But no matter how hard he rams inside you, you're determined to give Logan his own release. With a few more movements of your tongue and mouth, Logan's spilling everything he has inside of you, swears rolling endlessly off his tongue. You swallow his hot seed and remove your lips off of him, screaming out when James hits your sweet spot once again.

"I- I can't…" you barely pant, unable to finish your sentence from the lack of oxygen to your body.

James knows exactly what you're talking about, slowing down his thrust slightly to say "It's okay baby. Cum with me" before grunting himself and releasing into you.

You nod your head and allow euphoria to overwhelm your body, clenching around James desperately and squeezing out every bit of cum left inside him while your juices flow out. Your head falls back and eyes flutter as the bright white light covers your eyelids, a final high-pitched cry being the last noise you make before your breath is taken away. James moves his hips with yours, milking out your orgasms together before you comes down from your high. You slump back against James' chest, burying the side of your face in him as he pulls out and holds you up on his lap. He undoes his belt and tosses it up the stairs, massaging your wrists with his thumbs to help with any pain.

Bringing your hands up to James' head, you run your fingers through his sweat-soaked hair and smile. James lifts his head up and returns the gesture, leaning in to give you a sweet kiss on the lips before pressing his forehead goes against yours. "Holy shit…" he manages to speak, trying to catch his breath himself.

Logan sits in the open area next to the two of you, his hands resting on his knees. "Damn, if that's what you two are into you, I want to be a part more often."

James' head shoots up, staring at Logan as his grip tightens around you. "No, that was only a onetime thing. This girl is mine."

You giggle at James' action, playing with his strands of hair and wrapping an arm around his neck. "So I'm yours now..." you tease, circling a finger around his right peck.

"Yes," he confirms, his fingers lacing with yours over his chest. "You're mine from now on."

Logan stands up from the steps, picking up his boxers and jeans and pulling them back on. "Okay, that's my cue to leave," he notes, slipping his shirt on and fixing his shoes. "Nice to meet you by the way," Logan adds, winking lightly and chuckling before waving goodbye to James. "I'll see you later."

"You too," you say back to him, giving a wave before watching Logan disappear down the hallway and out the door.

The two of you sit there in silence for a few seconds, either trying to gain your breath back or process what the hell went on. You slowly get off of James' lap, reaching for your panties and dangling them in your fingers. "Of course you had to rip these," you laugh, running your fingers over the silky lace design.

James smirks and gets off the step, grabbing his boxers and stepping into them. "You needed punishment," he tells you, sounding casual. But you can see the flint glowing in his eyes knowing that he truly enjoyed everything he did to you. "But come on, we're going to sleep now. I think we need it after that.

"And what am I supposed to sleep in?" you challenge, pointing to your clothing all over the floor and steps. "My dress?"

All James does is curl his lips up, reaching into his black pants and pulling out the panties from your session in the club bathroom. "These," he answers, opening your hand and putting them inside. "I said they were for next time. And this is next time. The only difference is, I'm not letting you go again."


End file.
